


Cats are CUTE

by cockabeetle



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, This is mostly an excuse to shove my headcanons about ephedia in your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Carlos's boyfriend is Kyle, he sells weed. Don't ask where Lyna got the money to buy it, she has her ways.





	Cats are CUTE

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute about girls  
> And it devolved into this  
> Don't ask me how  
> I blacked out and half of this spawned fully formed from my fingertips

Auriana smiles to herself, swinging her feet where they dangle off the side of Iris's little dock. Lyna sits a few feet away, smoking some blunt she scored off of Carlos's boyfriend, and staring up at the stars as if she could see Ephedia from here.  
Auriana can't bring herself to tear her eyes off of the way Lyna's hair cascades down her back and off the edge of the dock like a waterfall of the night sky, as if darkness itself was pooling around her already glowing features just to make them stand out more. She can't help but wonder if she prefers seeing her like this, or with the shining mint of Borealis. Either look is stunning, but Auriana just... couldn't say which was her favorite.  
Maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe she'll figure it out when they're all done with the war. When they decide if they'll go home or stay on this distant rock and play house with aliens for the rest of forever. Auriana doesn't know what she wants, or which she'd rather get. She couldn't say.  
"Do you think cats know they grow up to be the ugliest things on Ephedia?"  
Auriana blinked a couple times, pulled out of her sappy, existentially-charged thoughts at Lyna's non-sequitor.  
"That's probably subjective, debe. I think grown up cats are neat, actually." Though that's obviously an opinion not held by most people outside of Volta. Lyna's scoff confirms that, or at least confirms Borealis's bias. Auriana... hasn't asked many people their opinions of cats.  
"I mean, Amaru is objectively adorable, right?" Auriana tries again.  
Lyna hums, nodding slightly, so she barrels on.  
"And I'm sure he'll grow up to be an absolutely regal panther, he's got a really nice skeleton."  
"Nah, adult cats can't be regal. They're all chunky, muscley beasts." Auriana pouts.  
"That's not true! Cats can totally be regal. You're just biased!"  
"Ask Talia then."  
Auriana grumbles, and looks away. Lyna hums and takes another drag of her blunt, clearly assured in her victory. She isn't _right_ , but Auriana knows when she won't have anyone else on her side. Talia and Carissa both probably think panthers are ugly, and Iris didn't know anything. And the twins are, of course, the only other Ephedians around and she can't ask _them_.  
They sit quietly again, and Auriana has almost calmed down enough to go back to ~~stargazing~~ looking at her girlfriend when Lyna speaks.  
"Do you think Earth has its own Sea?"  
"What?"  
"You know, you're from Volta. The Sand Sea. Do you think Earth has one?"  
"I... don't know. Probably not? Earth doesn't have magic, why would it have a Sea like that?"  
"But Earth _does_ have magic. Can't you feel it in the air sometimes? It's not saturating the whole planet, but it is there."  
"...how high are you?"  
"I'm not high, it's a fair question!"  
"...whatever, I don't know what you're talking about. But maybe Earth has magic. I really, really, _really_ don't think it has enough for a Sand Sea! Their deserts are so well documented, too, nobody gets lost there anymore."  
"Hmm."  
They settle into silence again. Auriana sighs, and glances back at Lyna. The brunette is starting up at the sky again, pouting and contemplating her choices. The blunt seems to have been abandoned, finally. Her hair has shifted slightly in the breeze picking up, strands twirling through the air like streamers of pure ink. Auriana almost wants to summon a pen and paper, or find some other way to immortalize this moment. But her mind keeps nagging on Lyna's questions.  
Cats are cute.  
Earth definitely doesn't have a sand sea.  
One of those is an objective fact, and the other is an opinion, infomed by gut feeling more than anything she's noticed.  
Lyna leans against the pillar at the end of the dock again, turning her head slightly into the wind. Her hair is blown up for a few seconds, and Auriana can't help but sigh a little at how pretty the other Princess is.  
And then Lyna opens her mouth for a third time.  
"You know how Borealis is built on salt mines? And we had to extend the dungeons down into them?"  
"...really?"  
"Yes, isn't it common knowledge? There's a legend of a few prisoners who licked the walls of their cells so much they could escape through the melted salt."  
"Huh."  
"Wouldn't it be crazy if one of them were still around?"  
"How... old is this legend?"  
"Last time we used them was the fall of the Melzors, if Kalei is to be believed."  
"...And you really think one of them could still be alive?"  
"I heard one could be a Melzor!"  
Auriana laughs.  
"How high are you??"  
"I'm only high on you~"


End file.
